Resurrection
by vaticancameos221b
Summary: Melissa Stark isnt your average 17 year old, she has the power to resurrect the dead. At first its pretty cool until 5 specific lives are brought back and stuff starts getting complicated.
1. Chapter 1 Experiment

Melissa Stark was a lonely 17 year old with a supernatural ability: she could resurrect the dead. She had only tried it twice before and both were on animals, not people. The first time was when she was 7 and her dog died. For the longest time she assumed it was Kira, who fell from power when she was 5. She simply touched the dogs gravestone and he had popped up from behind the grave.

The second time was when she was 13. She had found a torn apart birds nest on the sidewalk and had picked it up, wondering what kind of bird used to inhabit it, then dropped it in shock. A small bird popped out of the nest, she could have sworn it wasn't there before. Now that she was 17 she was itching to do something bigger than either if those things, she wanted to resurrect a human.

Weeks had passed since she had that first thought and by that time she had it all planned out with the help of her best friend, Nina. Since no one, not even Nina, knew she had this power she would have to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night and visit a graveyard to bring back a person from the dead. After weeks of debating she decided to visit the one of few streets over from where she lived. She would do it tonight.

She snuck out at midnight, shivering from the cold. Her footsteps made crunching noises as she walked across freshly fallen snow. 10 minutes later she arrived at the cemetery gate. It was gothic style with the iron bars bent just so that they shaped a large W. It made a good foothold for climbing, she made note as she clambered over the gate.

"Oh boy, this is so friggin creepy," she muttered to herself as she strode across the graveyard. She stopped at a random grave, kneeled next to it, and pressed her palm to it an imagined a faceless person just being alive. Almost instantly she heard a grunt and someone stumbling behind her.

She turned around in fright and saw a figure in a coat with a fur lined hood stumble and then fall to the ground, she was much too shocked to help the person up.

"Who are you?" she accidentally said out loud. The figure scrambled up and turned to look at her, whoever it was, the fur from the hood blocked their face so Melissa couldn't see their features. Then the person spoke.

"What the hell am I doing here and who are you would be a better question." The voice definitely belonged to an older teenage boy.

"My name is Melissa, Melissa Stark. Let me see your face and I'll tell you more."

"Well enough." The boy pulled off his hood and Melissa gasped in horror at his face.


	2. Chapter 2 Newcomer

He looked 18 or 19 with bright yellow and messy, shoulder length hair. The entire left side of his face was marred by a very large scar.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, "What happened to your face?"

"What? This?" He touched his face gingerly with his fingers. "It's a long story, I got caught in an explosion and blew me sky high. Damn Task Force, they did this to me." He strode over to her and offered his hand to her. When Melissa reached out to shake it he grabbed her and forced her into a headlock, then he pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at her head.  
"We can either do this the hard way or the easy way. You can explain everything like what am I doing here, and answer all of my questions. Ill pay you back by not blowing your head off, got it?" She nodded furiously and he let her go, keeping the gun trained on her head. "First question: I know I died in a fire, I felt it. Who are you for real and how the hell did you bring me back?" Melissa swallowed with great difficulty before speaking.

"I'm not anyone special but for some reason I have a power to resurrect dead things, not just people. If I may ask more than one question, what should I call you and is there any way to bribe you into not shooting me in the head?" The boy stared at the gun in his hand, thinking hard.

"You can call me Mello and you can bribe me by bringing back who I tell you to." She stood up and expected Mello to keep the gun pointed at her head but instead he hurried off into the graveyard, frantically scanning the names for something familiar. 10 minutes later he called Melissa to a gravestone with a large M adorning it, much like Mello's but in a different style.

She read the name before kneeling next to it. She pressed her palm to it and repeated what she did to bring back Mello, once again she heard a grunt and someone behind her stumble and immediately fall down into the snow. She whipped around and saw that Mello had already beaten her to helping the person up, another figure in a vest with a fur lined hood resembling Mello's. The figure immediately pulled down his hood to reveal a head full of dark red hair and a huge pair of goggles protecting two dark green eyes.

"Matt! You're back!" Mello said, happiness in his voice. The two hugged and Matt turned to Melissa.

"Am I dreaming or something? Did I die and get turned into a ghost? That would be SO cool! We could join forces and fight against Pacman and his gang!" Matt jumped up in the air and fist bumped both of them.

"Dude, you have got to lay off the video games," Mello said, still smiling. "I cant believe you're back, I thought you'd get killed the first 5 minutes and you obviously did. How did you?"

"I'm pretty sure I got shot, waaay more than once. Wait, Mels, you died?" It was almost scary how Matt had accepted the fact that he had died and come back to life without freaking out or asking any questions.

"Don't call me that, and yeah, I think I got killed in a fire." Melissa was burning with questions herself but the time would come when everything would be answered, she assured herself. She would just have to wait until then.

"Matt, Melissa, you guys stay here, there's something I wanna check out," Mello said quickly before disappearing into the graveyard. Melissa turned to the other boy, who was playing on a GameBoy he had probably stashed in his pocket. He looked to be about Mello's age, but while Mello was thin and lanky, Matt was tall and muscular.

"Hey Matt? Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." he murmured without looking up from the GameBoy.

"The game to this graveyard has a giant W on it, any idea what it stands for?"

"It stands for Wammy, probably short for Wammy's House," he said.

"The orphanage and school Wammy's House? The one on the other side of town?" She asked. Before he had time to answer Mello burst out of the darkness, white as a sheet and shaking slightly.

"What the hell did you see Mels? Did a little ghostie come up behind you and scare you out of your little mind?" Matt said, trying hard not to laugh. Mello just trudged past him and grabbed Melissa by the shoulders.

"We are coming back here tomorrow and you're coming. Meet us here at 12 AM tomorrow night." He grabbed Matt and the duo ran off into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 Trail

Melissa cruised through school the next day on autopilot, rarely thinking about anything other that her plans for tonight. She was going to sneak out of the house again and make her way to the graveyard so that she would arrive there at precisely 12 o'clock. At the age she had estimated Mello and Matt they should have been in school with her, but she didn't see them anywhere. With everything weird that had happened lately, the logical part of her brain told her it was all a dream. With no signs of either of the two teenagers all day she was ready to scrap the whole plan.

When she got home she found a small piece of paper on the foot of her bed in her room. 'Don't forget, 12 AM tonight. -M' It read. Whether the M stood for Matt or Mello she couldn't tell. She crumpled the note up and aimed for the wastebasket when she noticed there was some writing on the back. 'P.S. Please bring chocolate.'

6 hours later Melissa climbed the gate and headed in the general direction of their first meeting place. It was a new moon out and she could hardly see anything save for what was illuminated by streetlights up and down the street. She cursed herself for not bringing a flashlight, there were no streetlights inside the graveyard, or any light at all for that matter. Hopefully Mello or Matt would have one.

When they finally found each other it turned out that nobody had thought to bring a flashlight. Mello said he didn't mind, he could find the grave he saw last night.

"I have good night vision and I remember what it looks like, no biggie," he said. They followed him into the darkness, stumbling over the occasional unseen pile of snow. Even though Melissa's eyes had adjusted to the blackness she still had to admit, it was awfully dark. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they stopped at a grave.

"I cant read it but I'm pretty sure this is the one," Mello said, pulling what looked like a chocolate bar out of his coat pocket. "Mels, do your magic."

She kneeled next to it and put her palm against the gravestone. This time when she tried to imagine a person alive there was an interference. It wasn't anything she could explain, it was just an interference with her mind, the scary part was that it felt like it was coming from something else.

They all expected someone to materialize behind them but nothing happened. After they concluded that the grave must have somehow been a fake they headed back to the main gate. Mello still wouldn't reveal the identity of the person that was supposedly buried there. Halfway back they heard someone let out a scream, not one of fear but a scream of pain.

The trio ran to see what had happened. When they had arrived in the general area of the source of the scream they found nothing, well, almost nothing. Melissa had noticed something that made her scream herself. There was a trail of blood across the snow, it looked like someone had gotten a bad wound and dragged themselves across the snow. When she pointed it out to Mello, he had looked even more scared and insisted that they follow the trail. Matt had noticed something buried in the snow that looked like a pebble. He picked it up and revealed it to be a bullet. Mello paled even more and dashed away, running as fast as he could following the trail of blood, the others hurriedly followed him.

About 5 minutes later they found the source of the blood. A small figure was curled up and violently shaking. Melissa couldn't place the age, or even the gender of the person because all of their features were completely covered in blood, but Mello apparently recognized them. The figure let out a strangled cry of pain followed by whimpers and was silent again. Mello collapsed to his knees next to the body and picked it up, holding the person on their back with both of his arms. For a split second Melissa was reminded of a fairy-tale hero carrying a princess.

"He has a bullet hole in his shoulder and two more in his stomach," Mello said. "We need to get him over to our place and hope he doesn't die on the way."

"Wouldn't a better option be to take him to the hospital? The doctors there could make sure he doesn't die." Melissa was shocked, she could tell that this person wasn't gonna make it and she wasn't sure how many times she could resurrect a person.

"He's supposed to be dead, we all are. We cant risk getting found out about, just trust me on this one, I've been shot before," Mello answered. The three hurried back to Mello and Matt's "borrowed" apartment, with Melissa following the boys because she didn't know where they were going until they got there. She made note of the apartment's location so that she could keep in touch with Mello. Mello started barking orders at Melissa and Matt as soon as they burst through the front door of their apartment. He laid down the person on one of the 3 couches in the main room.

"Mels, get me a towel from the bathroom and a bowl of warm, not hot, water. Matt, get some gauze and the first aid kit." This continued and Melissa had no idea what was happening to the person because she was only in the room for 5 seconds at a time, just enough time for Mello to give her another order. Finally Mello didn't need anything else from her so she hovered over the couch, making it known that if he needed anything else she would get it.

Mello was stitching up the person's wounds with a needle and thread, whispering "I'm so sorry" every single time the needle went through their skin. Matt was holding onto their wrist, checking their pulse the entire time Mello worked. After what seemed like forever for the three of them, Mello had finished and could do no more. The three stayed up until Melissa couldn't stay awake any longer. She fell asleep on one of the couches, gazing at the still figure laying across the room from her. She heard Mello say one final thing before she fell asleep.

"Please be okay, Near."


	4. Chapter 4 Another

Meanwhile: A girl with long, dark hair and silver eyes fiddled with her pistol while sitting on a park bench. It was approximately 2 o'clock in the morning. She kept glancing behind her and checking her watch, mumbling to herself. She sat up with a start when she heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't dare turnaround.

"So I assume the little brat is dead?" the person behind her asked.

"I shot him and a few minutes later he stopped moving. The other resurrector, Melissa, and the other two found him," she replied. The person behind her moved closer and put their hand on her shoulder in what was supposed to be a reassuring manner but it just made her feel cold inside.

"Don't you worry, Naomi. What you're feeling is completely normal for your first murder, I felt it too when I killed my first victim."  
She finally summoned up the courage to look into the person's face. He was a man of around 25 with soft, light brown hair. The most intimidating and scary feature of this man was his glowing red eyes. He carried a little black notebook.

"You brought me back to the human world, and I respect that. So you don't have to worry about me killing you." He added a 'yet' in his mind. "I will go now. Don't do anything drastic while I'm gone." She heard the footsteps fade away as she leaned back in the bench.

While Melissa had the power to resurrect the dead, Naomi Dandel did as well. The difference between the two was that Naomi knew exactly how to use this power and the full extent of it. They were both what were called resurrectors.

A resurrector can only bring back six lives maximum, whether they be animal or person. Naomi had only used two of her chances, one to bring back her dead brother and the other one to bring back the figure who had been standing behind her just moments ago. She noticed Melissa had used all but one of her chances.

Another resurrector ability is to produce mental brain wave interference to prevent another resurrector from bringing back a person properly. The more interference involved with a resurrection, the farther away the person will materialize. Once a resurrector is dead they cannot be brought back to live no matter what the circumstances are.

Naomi had vowed to the person she had accidentally resurrected that she would serve them eternally. Back from the dead and with a resurrector on his side, Lord Kira would finally rise again.


	5. Chapter 5 L

The next morning Melissa woke up to someone snoring, which was weird because she never heard anyone snore when she was in her room. Perhaps she stayed the night at Nina's house? That seemed like a very believable explanation. The problem was when she opened her eyes she found out that she wasn't laying in a sleeping bag on the floor but on a couch. She also wasn't in Nina's room…weird.

She sat up and looked around. She saw a figure laying on the couch across the room from her and Mello slumped over on the floor fast asleep, still holding the person's wrist. The events from the night before hit her like a high speed train car. For a long time after she wondered why she didn't have any nightmares while she was asleep that night.

She quietly got up and made her way to the bathroom, checking her watch as she walked. It was 9:30 AM. She swore under her breath thinking she was late for school when she remembered that it was a Saturday, thank god. She scrubbed her face at the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. A scared looking girl stared back at her.

She crept back to the main room and looked at the unconscious person on the couch. Sometime during the night when she was asleep someone must have wiped the blood off their face and somehow gotten most of it out of their hair. She could now see the person's features.

He was a boy that looked around 12 with pale skin and snow white curly hair. Melissa wondered who he was and how he was important to Mello. She also wondered how and why he died. Melissa made her way around the apartment looking for Matt. She found him fiddling with a pistol of some sort in the second bedroom she checked. She plopped herself down on the bed next to Matt and waited until she got his attention.

"Tell me everything. Who are you? Who are the others? Where did you come from? What is your past?" Matt took a long while to explain it all. But now it is time, dear reader, to explain some rules of resurrection that nobody knew then.

During the first 48 hours in the life of a resurrected person, they cannot be killed easily and heal five times faster than a regular human if they are hurt. When the 48 hours is up they revert back to a normal person. A resurrected person will not die if their name is written in the notebook of death, also referred to as the Death Note. A person cannot be resurrected more than once. These are all the rules that apply to a resurector's powers.

An hour at least must have passed while Matt had been explaining everything that had happened during the Kira case. When Melissa emerged from her room she checked her watch again then retreated to the main room and collapsed on the couch again, her mind going 200 miles an hour trying to contemplate everything that Matt had revealed to her. She eventually fell asleep again.

Melissa awoke a few hours later to find a pair of dark grey eyes staring into her own hazel ones. Once they realized she was awake the owner of the grey eyes scooted back off the couch. She sat up and looked down.

The boy who had been shot the last night looked back at her, eyes wide. When he spoke it felt like she was speaking to justice itself, a cold, proud, and nearly emotionless voice.

"You helped save my life. I am very grateful to you, Melissa Stark." When she stared at his face she realized that he was older than 12, perhaps around 15. Other than his face he had the appearance of a 12 year old and even though she didn't know it yet, she would soon find out that he had a lot of habits that were similar to a child that was younger than 12.

"I-I only helped. M-Mello did most of it." She had just realized that it wasn't possible for a person who had been shot not even 12 hours ago to be moving around and acting this healthy. She stared at him, wondering if he was even the same person or if there was just something she didn't happen to know about his abilities. Both possibilities seemed quite likely, considering the current circumstances.

"Even so, if you hadn't helped there is a large possibility that I wouldn't have survived. A gunshot wound is serious and needs as much medical attention and help as possible." She heard movement within one of the other rooms. She asked one more question before Mello entered the room, wolfing down a bar of chocolate.

"What is your name?"

"You can call me Near but you know me as L."


	6. Chapter 6 Team Ultimate

"Hold it, Mello, you did WHAT now?" Melissa practically screamed at the blond. "Just because I said that I would have some explaining to do doesn't mean that I wanted you to make my parents think I've run away! Why the HELL did you do that?" Earlier Mello had apparently snuck out of the house and did something to make it so her parents had thought she had run away. Whatever he did, he wasn't willing to share it.

"Well its too late now and you cant change it until we have everything sorted out," Mello answered calmly. Earlier everyone had crowded around Near and asked him first how he died and second how he had turned up with bullet holes in his gut.

Near had apparently been assassinated two years after the fall of Kira. A new agent had worked with him until Near trusted him enough to meet him face to face, when they did he had pulled out a gun and shot Near in the head before shooting himself. Both of them had died instantly. As for being shot in the graveyard, Near said he didn't recall much. He only remembered materializing in the middle of the main walkway trying to figure out where he was when a person stepped out from behind a tree a aimed to kill. They tried to get him in the heart but Near had turned just right out of surprise and it had hit him in the left shoulder instead. When he collapsed the person walked up to him, shot him twice more in the stomach, and then rushed away. He tried to follow them but in his ruined state it did him way more bad than good.

Melissa didn't recall seeing any footprints in the snow but she had probably been to traumatized to notice them. It was also quite dark that night so no wonder she didn't see them, right? She had thought to herself while Near was talking.

"Well then," Mello clapped his hands, "Me and Matt are off to investigate the city, I'm gonna try to find Wammy's house and see if its still the same as when we went there." It was quite strange, this morning Mello was a completely different person than from last night. When Near had been shot Mello went into caring doctor mode, but this morning he was cold and the slightest bit evil seeming. Mello was nicer when Near wasn't around, Melissa had noticed. She wondered if there was more to the relationship between Mello and Near than Matt had told her

"Let me come with you," Near said quietly.

"What?" was Mello's response.

"Let me come with you," Near repeated, more loudly this time. "I'd like to see what the city is like now after 10 years of being dead, and even longer of being stuck in America, I haven't been to Britain in ages, not since I left Wammy's."

"Not in a million years, you got shot last night, and besides, you can barely walk." Mello turned around and was about to exit the room when Melissa spoke up.

"Let him come with you, I'll go too. Matt, I'm gonna need to borrow one of you vests so that I can hide my face so my parents don't recognize me if they happen to see me. I can let them think that I've run away to live with a bunch of boys."

"Hey, we're not that bad. And how do you know I have more than one? Have you been picking through my closet?" Matt responded. Melissa noticed he had nothing to say about Near and herself going with them. She mentally fist pumped a "yesss! " into the air and then turned to Mello.

"Whatever but YOU'RE carrying him if he cant walk." Mello stormed out of the room, unwrapping a chocolate bar in the process.

Melissa had the most random funny image in her head: she described each person in their little group. Mello was the chocolate obsessed psycho that liked to blow things up. Matt was the chaotic neutral that played video games all the time. Near was the little albino weirdo that, for some odd reason, kept mumbling "toys" under his breath. And she was the only semi normal one in the group that had to power to make dead people walk again. Yep, they were Team Ultimate alright.


	7. Chapter 7 Note

The group walked through the streets of Winchester, heading clear to the other side of the city to get to Wammy's House. As Melissa walked slightly behind Mello and Matt she could hear Near struggling to keep up with them, panting slightly. She sped up to speak with Mello.

"He's struggling, I'll slow down. I assume he knows where it is, you guys go on ahead we'll follow." Mello nodded slightly. Ever since Near had been shot Mello had been the unofficial leader of their little group. Melissa secretly thought of them as "Team Ultimate". She broke off from them and started towards Near, steering him to the nearest bench.

"Thank you," he said, still panting. "I wont be long."

"Sure you wont," Melissa thought. Near's panting seemed to not be improving and he kept clutching at his stomach. She wondered if he was in pain, she wasn't about to ask him. The kid had been through too much and she didn't want to hurt his pride.

While Melissa was busy making sure that Near wasn't going to double over a person snuck up behind them and shoved something hard into the middle of Melissa's back and sprinted away, disappearing among a large group of people. Melissa turned around, startled. She picked up the hard thing and discovered it was a piece of notebook paper wrapped around a rock and held in place with a rubber band. She carefully extracted the paper and began to read it.

Melissa Stark, when we meet soon we will be enemies, but for the time being, I am helping you. I have the same powers as you do. I was the one who shot your albino friend, I'm glad to see he's not dead. I have resurrected the Lord Kira and operate under his orders. This is the only bit of information I will ever give you, so use this knowledge wisely: you have one more chance.  
-ND

Melissa shoved the items, rock and all, deep into the pocket of the fur lined vest that she had borrowed from Matt. What did the person mean by one more chance? Did they really resurrect Kira? Why did they shoot Near? Why were they helping her? What did ND stand for? So many questions and no answers. Life is so unfair sometimes.

When Melissa and Near finally arrived at Wammy's House they found Mello and Matt waiting for them outside the gate. Mello had what was possibly the most mischievous grin of all time plastered on his face. He held up what looked to be four airplane tickets clutched in his fist.

"Mels, Near, we leave tomorrow."

"For where?" Near and Melissa asked in unison.

"Why, for Japan of course!"


	8. Chapter 8 Number 5

Mello was known for his unpredictability when he was alive the first time, it seemed that aspect of his personality hadn't changed while he was dead. Halfway to Wammy's House, about five minutes after Melissa and Near had left the little group, Mello came up with a plan. It was possibly the hardest one to accomplish yet, and Mello already seemed to be almost there. He wouldn't tell any of them, not even Matt, where he had gotten the tickets.

The plan was simple, or at least it was to Mello. They were to fly to Japan and bring back another person. Melissa had no idea who Mello was referring to but Matt and Near seemed to figure it out because they seemed very excited for the rest of that day.

24 hours later the group was on the plane headed for Tokyo, Mello would handle it from there. Unbeknown to them, two other people were headed for that exact same location.

A teenage girl of about 18 with wavy blue hair was reading a magazine and the in the row behind her sat a man in a suit and tie staring out the window, smiling slightly. He was thinking about how he was going to be god of the new world, and how he was going to eliminate those in his way.

When the group arrived in Japan instead of looking around for a place to stay like normal people would, they headed for the nearest graveyard. Looking at the graves, Melissa realized that she couldn't read a word.

"Oi, Mello! Do you ready Japanese?" Matt called out. Melissa almost asked the exact same thing, she would have if Matt hadn't beaten her to it.

"No, but I have a feeling that I'll be able to find it." Mello called back. A few minutes later he proved himself right.

"Mels, get over here, I found it!" Everyone rushed over and crowded around the grave. Melissa kneeled down in from of a very large grave with a stone cross on top. She once again pressed her palm to it and thought the proper thoughts. This time there was no interference and the resurrection worked perfectly. She heard a grunt and the sound of someone stumbling and falling to the ground behind her. Everyone turned around in unison to greet the newcomer.

The man looked to be in his mid to late 20's with raven black spiky hair and dead looking grey eyes that were practically a mirror image of Near's. When he got up he stood with what was possibly the world's worst posture. He inspected the group for a moment, long enough for Melissa to notice the very dark and very noticeable bags under his eyes. When he was done he relaxed and spoke.

"Near, Mello, Matt, together you defeated Kira. I am very proud of you." In his mind, Near secretly thought 'What?'. He had been unconscious the entire 10 years he was dead and yet L had been dead longer and he knew that they had defeated Kira. Nonetheless, Near still practically gloomped L after he spoke. Matt and Mello soon joined in on the group hug. Melissa just stood in the background, watching awkwardly.

The new man turned to Melissa and looked at her.

"A resurrector huh? You're the first one I've known since…" The man stopped talking and looked off into the distance, momentarily distracted, he looked as though he was trying to fight off a painful memory.

"Well a resurrector nonetheless, I am grateful to you and I owe you my second life." How the heck did the man know that she could resurrect people? She assumed that's what he mean by calling her a resurrector. He mentioned something about knowing a person with a similar power. With the way he talked and then spaced out the person in question must have been close to him but dead, why else would he space out like that?

"Well, we should probably start with formalities. You may call me Ryuuzaki, but you know me as L, the first one."

Meanwhile, not even 10 miles away from where Team Ultimate stood, Kira sat at a desk in a small poorly lit room. He was writing in the small notebook he carried with him everywhere. A knock at the door ripped him from his concentration.

"Come in." The door creaked open and he saw a faint shadow from another figure standing in the doorway. Without looking he tossed a book that was very similar to the one he was writing in to the person standing behind him. He didn't say anything, he knew the person would know what to do.

So Naomi is being more use to me than I expected, it looks like I'll have to delay her death. He thought to himself. He smiled ever so slightly when he heard the sound of writing and the person behind him whisper "delete". Naomi was doing her job well.


	9. Chapter 9 Another Power

Matt managed to find a place for the five of them to stay. It was an old abandoned apartment building, Mello and Matt seemed to have a thing for abandoned apartments. Near began bombarding Ryuuzaki with questions as soon as they stepped through the door.

"It has been more like a dream the entire time," he answered when Near had asked him how he knew Kira had been defeated. "I didn't feel awake yet I vaguely knew what was happening, and I clung to that. I felt like I had to hold on if I wanted to survive, which is ironic because I was already dead."

The others in the group explained where he was and how he had come back, though Melissa was almost positive he already knew both of those things. When Matt had finished telling the last bit of the story Ryuuzaki turned to Melissa.

"Melissa, may I speak to you in private for a moment?" Melissa nodded and he lead her to another room at the other side of the apartment. When they entered Ryuuzaki pressed his right ear to the door and listened for a good 60 seconds before deeming it safe to speak. He turned to her and sat down on the old couch in the room next to her.

"I saw you get the note from ND, I know what it says, would you like me to explain the meaning to you?" He waited until she had stopped nodding her head vigorously before continuing. "You probably have more questions than I can answer, I didn't see who gave you the note and I'm uncertain as to whether Kira is alive again but I do know what the person mean by saying that you have one more chance."

"You are what is called a resurrector, a person who has the power to bring the dead back to life. A person with powers like yours can only resurrect a maximum of six people before the power fades away, you used your last chance when you brought me back." Melissa nodded, the back of her thoughts had somewhat expected this to happen. In all, she wasn't very surprised, she had felt weaker and weaker every time she had brought someone back, bringing back Ryuuzaki had used up the rest of the energy, energy that could never be replenished.

"Ryuuzaki, I don't mean to be nosy but how do you know so much about resurrectors? And may I please call you L? I just don't feel that Ryuuzaki fits you." Ryuuzaki sighed and stared out the window on the other side of the room.

"You may call me L. The reason I know so much about resurrectors is because my old guardian and my personal assistant was one, his name was Watari and he taught me well. Unlike you he had used his resurrection powers only twice, and the first time it was an accident. He is now dead, it is a very painful memory for me to think of him now because he was the only father figure I knew." Melissa nodded. She felt sorry for him because it seemed like almost everyone he had ever cared about was dead. She stood up and started for the door.

"Melissa." She turned around. "That wasn't the only thing I need to tell you." She sat down next to him again and listened. "Resurrecting is not the only power, there is another too. It is much rarer and much harder to discover." She listened attentively.

"There are also what are called travelers, they control time. A traveler cant travel through time but they can stop it. They can also relive memories and bring others along for the ride. A traveler can either relive their own memories or another person's as long as they bring that person along with them. I suspect someone in our group is a traveler, but they have not discovered their abilities yet."

"Who is it? How can you tell?"

"They show all the signs of being one. I cannot tell you who it is yet, it is only a theory on my part. If I am correct they will show their powers soon. I can tell you one thing though, it is neither you nor is it I."

He stood up and left the room, leaving Melissa to wonder which of their group seemed most likely to exhibit time controlling powers.


	10. Chapter 10 Dream

That night Melissa had a terrifying dream. She was standing right in the middle of a burning building. Flaming debris was falling to the ground all around her, the worst part was she couldn't move, it was like her feet were glued to the ground. She screamed as a particularly huge chunk of debris landed right on her, but she didn't feel anything. The scene changed.

She saw a man in some sort of protective clothing pointing a gun right at her. She would have screamed in terror had it been real but instead her dream self just laughed and pressed a button. An explosion of reddish light followed and the scene changed yet again.

She was standing in front of a desk. An older man sat behind it, he looked sad as can be. Without reason she began shouting at the man, but she couldn't hear anything, she only felt anger and sadness. Another flash of light, white this time, and then everything went black.

She awoke with a start, it took her a few seconds to realize that nothing that had just happened was real, it was just a dream. She wiped the sweat off of her face and sat up. When her legs finally felt like they could hold her again she got out of bed and shakily walked to the closet on the other side of her temporary room. She had unpacked the day before and had put away all her clothes neatly before going to bed, the time change was really taking its toll on her.

She dressed and went to the main room where L and Near were sitting, each looked deep in thought. She guessed that they had been talking about something complicated before she had walked in. She collapsed on the couch and sighed, seeing L had reminded her of the mysterious traveler in the group. She wanted to know who had a paranormal ability like hers so bad she just couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Sleep badly?"

"Huh?" Melissa was roused from her reverie by L's voice.

"Did you sleep badly? You don't look very rested to me. I'm 76 percent sure that you did not have a restful night, did you?"

"Not really. I had a few nightmares. I don't wanna think about it right now." Had she been a little more awake she would have noticed something eerily peculiar about her dream.

She didn't notice what was wrong with the dream until later that day, when Matt and Mello were out and Near was nowhere to be seen. When she did realize she immediately ran to the room that L and Near were sharing. L was sitting on one of the beds licking a sucker and examining an important looking paper. He set it down as soon as she came into the room.

"L, can I ask you a question about travelers?"

"Of course, thought there's only an 83 percent chance I'll know the answer, but ask anyways."

"Can travelers transmit dreams to others while they're asleep?" L leaned back and thought for a moment.

"Its possible, though they would have no control over it for they would be unconscious. I imagine that they would only be able to share dreams with scenes from someone's past in them. Why? Did you have a dream of your past?"

"Hard to say, I don't remember the dream I had last night," she lied. "All I remember is a monster chasing me. I asked the traveler question out of pure curiosity." She walked out of L's room and into her own. She sat on the bed and started thinking hard.

She had a pretty good guess of who the traveler in the group was, and she was pretty sure they were showing signs of their powers now, even if they didn't realize it. Now all she needed to do was figure out a way to test her theory.


	11. Chapter 11 Traveler

That night Melissa had the same dream as the night before. The weird part was that she only saw the second scene and nothing else. She was once again in a room with a man pointing a gun at her, she realized that there was more than one man, and they were all pointing guns at her.

She found that she was not facing them but standing with her back to them. She was looking over at them, confidently holding some kind of switch. There was a dead body on the floor. Why was her vision slightly blurred? Melissa realized that she was wearing some kind of gas mask. She felt conflicted, but she pressed the button on the switch anyways. There was a loud boom and a flash of red light like the night before, and then blackness.

Melissa woke up and immediately felt all the fatigue from sleep leave her. She sat up and jumped out of bed. The dream had scared her, especially since she knew it had once been real. It was a dream containing the memory of a killer, an untrustworthy killer, and the worst part was that she knew who it was.

She dressed hurriedly and began to walk out of her room. She stopped at the little bedside table and pulled out one of the droors. The day before L had insisted that they all keep a gun next to their bed because they didn't know what or who would come after them, assuming that Kira was alive again. She grabbed the gun and hid it in her sweatshirt pocket, then she made her way down to the main room. What she had failed to notice was that her clock was frozen, time had stopped.

When Melissa entered the main room she saw L and Near were both sitting on the floor, they looked like they were talking, but they weren't moving. She glanced at the clock and noticed it wasn't changing. She checked her wristwatch with the same result. Time had stopped, but she was immune.

She went into the kitchen to find a frozen Matt playing on his GameBoy. She turned around and almost screamed in surprise. Mello was slumped over in one corner of the kitchen. Melissa rushed over to him and shook him, hoping he wasn't frozen too, he wasn't. He was conscious, but just barely.

"Oh man, I'm exhausted…" Mello mumbled. His half open pale blue eyes were glowing unnaturally in the light. "M-Mels, is that you?"

'He stopped time!' she thought. 'Holy shit! I was right!' She started getting excited until she remembered the dream. This man was a cold blooded killer, she needed to realize that. She pulled him up into a sitting position and then pulled out the gun and pointed it at his head.

"Unfreeze them, now! Do it or I'll blow your head off!" She didn't understand why she was this angry, she assumed it was because she had seen what he could do, the lives he had taken.

"I-I don't know if I can, it took up a lot of energy when I stopped time, I don't know if I have enough energy to get it going again." Nonetheless Mello shakily held up his hand and closed his eyes in concentration. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he started panting slightly. A warm feeling traveled up Melissa's spine and she looked up to see Matt moving again.

Relieved, she lowered her gun, but almost immediately pointed it at Mello's head again. Mello was fully unconscious now, he slumped over and did a faceplant on the floor. It took a few seconds for Matt to notice them, but when he did he stood up quickly and his chair fell backwards and hit the ground with a crash.

"Melissa! Mello! What the hell happened?" he ran over and pulled the gun out of her hand. He noticed that Mello was unconscious and pointed the gun at her. She backed away quickly, hoping that Matt didn't have the guts to shoot her right there and then (which he probably did).

"He's a murderer, he doesn't deserve to live." she replied.

"L, Near, get in here!" Matt yelled. L and Near came rushing into the kitchen. L's gaze fell on Mello's unconscious figure. He seemed to understand what had just happened.

"Melissa, a few days ago you didn't dream of a monster did you?" he asked.

"No, I didn't." She had no choice but to confess.

"You dreamed of Mello's past, didn't you?" L leaned down to check Mello's pulse. "My theory was correct," he said to no one in particular.

"I did, and I found out that this son of a bitch is a murderer." Melissa shouted. She tried to calm herself down but she couldn't, it was like something was controlling her. L stood up and addressed everyone in the kitchen.

"Mello has the power to stop time and it seems like he has just discovered it."


	12. Chapter 12 Kidnapping

A few hours had passed, whatever had been possessing Melissa was gone now. She felt bad that she had shouted at Mello, calling him a murderer. It was the weirdest thing, one second she was fine and the next she was losing control and planning to shoot Mello.

When L deemed her safe enough to be in the same room as Mello he escorted her to the main room and motioned for her to sit down on a couch. She did and looked over at Mello with an apologetic expression. He met her eyes for a brief second before leaning back on the loveseat on the other side of the room. He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes, L had probably explained what it had meant to be a traveler to him earlier. Something as big as that was a lot to take in. They sat in silence for a few moments before Mello broke the silence.

"L, why did you suspect me of being a traveler when I was a child?" L had probably talked in more detail about Mello's abilities before she had come in.

"Your mother was a traveler, I had the pleasure of meeting her when you were very young, and I not much older." L replied.

"You knew my parents?" Mello sat up. "Why did you wait this long to tell me that? I don't even remember anything about them."

"They were both living in ways that wouldn't be good for you to be raised in. You'd be proud of your father, Mello-Kun. He was the center of the French mafia." Mello smiled slightly.

"French huh? Well, I definitely got a lot of my personality from him."

"That you did, Mello-Kun." L murmured. "That you did."

The whole group went to bed early because of the time change, everyone except for L and Mello that is. L was probably used to the time and Mello had just experienced one of the most bizarre days of his life, there was no way he was going to be able to sleep peacefully. Both Mello and L fell asleep in the main room in the early hours of morning. Later in the morning everyone was up except for Melissa.

"I'll go wake her up," Matt volunteered. He made his way to her room and knocked on the door with no response. He opened the door just a crack and peeked inside the room.

"Shit." The window was hanging wide open with most of the glass broken out. The bed sheets were messed up as if someone had been dragged out of it but put up a fight. There was a small splotch of blood on the window sill. Melissa had been kidnapped. But by who?

He rushed back to the main room and broke the news. L stood up and stared at him.

"I'm nearly 99.999 percent sure it was Kira, but where did they take her?" Near mumbled to himself.

"I know exactly where they took her," L said. "Boys, get your guns, this could be very dangerous. Near-Kun, get some proper clothes on, preferably black. If you need to hide I don't want you to be a sitting duck, your hair already stands out enough as it is."

An hour later the group was standing outside of a very tall office building. On the way there L had explained where they were going. They were standing outside of the old Japanese Task Force headquarters.

"I am 81 percent sure that they have her locked up in the basement, how to get in there is the question." L said, inspecting the doorway.

"Give me five minutes, if I don't come back by then deem me dead." Mello said. He slipped into the building and true to his word, five minutes later he walked out of the building looking satisfied with himself.

"We're good to go." They walked into the building and made their way down to the basement.

Meanwhile Melissa was tied up to a chair in what seemed to be a furnace room. She looked around, terrified. Her head throbbed with pain. When the kidnappers pulled her out the window she struggled and accidentally hit her head very hard on the window sill, the place where she'd hit it felt like it was bleeding. She looked up to the sound of a door creaking open and someone stepping inside of the room.

A man entered, he was wearing a suit and tie and had glowing red eyes. He walked up to her and leaned down so that they were face to face with each other. Melissa glared at him, she would've spit in his face had her mouth not been so dry. He smiled. He looked completely insane, which he probably was.

"I am Kira. Surrender you powers to me and I will spare the lives of the others who have come here with you." He said. She could tell he was lying through his teeth. He would kill them whether or not she surrendered.

"I'll never surrender to you, you dirty murderer." His eyes glowed even brighter as he laughed, a cruel, evil seeming laugh.

"Oh Melissa, if only you knew. I kill people for a good purpose, I strive for a better world. With all the criminals dead and gone from this world there will finally be peace." He stood up again and pulled a little black notebook out of his jacket.

"I'll talk to you for a while and then, Melissa Stark, you will be dead and gone from this world like many criminals who lived before you." He set the book down on the floor and began to speak of his plans to shape the new world.


	13. Chapter 13 Kira

"Once the others get here I'll have no further use for you, you will be eliminated." Kira gestured to his notebook on the floor. "When you write someone's real name in this notebook while picturing their face in your head that person will die. You can either specify the cause of death or just write their name, if you choose not to specify the cause the person will die of a heart attack. Do you understand all of this?" Melissa nodded, she knew that the existence of such a notebook was virtually impossible but with her life and what had happened recently, she was ready to deem anything possible.

Two other people entered the room. The first person to enter was a tall man with dark hair and the same glowing red eyes as Kira. The second was a shorter girl of Melissa's own age with dark blue, wavy hair and violet eyes. The girl stared at Melissa, her expression was unreadable. Kira didn't even acknowledge their presence, he kept on explaining what the Death Note was and it's incredible powers. When he finally noticed the other people he stood up and introduced them to her.

"This is my right hand man Mikami," he gestured to the dark haired man. "And this is Naomi, she possesses the same abilities as you do." He gestured to the girl and smiled at her, it was a cold and uncaring smile. All of a sudden, Melissa made the connection.

"You're ND, aren't you?" The girl froze and looked at her then to Kira. Right, in that note she mentioned that she was only helping Melissa once, she guessed not under Kira's orders.

"She is, as a matter of fact," Kira said. "Without my permission she gave you a note to give you at least somewhat of a clue of who you were and just a sneak peek what was about to happen to you." Naomi hadn't written anything about what was going to happen to her and had barely given Melissa any clue of who she was. Kira turned to look at Naomi.

"You were wrong to go against me even one second Naomi Dandel. I have used you for your purposes and I now have no further use for you." Something similar to hope crossed Naomi's face.

"So you're letting me go then? I would be very grateful if you would." She sounded extremely hopeful and just the slightest bit relieved. Kira laughed, it was a cold and heartless laugh.

"I'm sure you would Naomi Dandel, but other plans have been made." Naomi looked sad at first until she realized his true intentions, then she looked horrified. Melissa saw the man standing behind Naomi take a pen from his jacket pocket, open his notebook and begin writing.

"P-please, L-Lord Kira have mercy. LORD KIRA I BEG OF YOU!" Naomi screamed. Kira simply gave her a sly smile, it was too late to change anything and Melissa doubted he would if he could. He checked his watch and looked up just in time to see Naomi crumple to the floor. Melissa looked away, unable to watch, she closed her eyes and tried not to think about what had just happened right in front of her very eyes. When she looked back up Kira was in mid-laugh and Mikami was smirking, unblinking, time had stopped yet again.

L, Matt, Near, and Mello burst into the room. Matt rushed over to Melissa to untie her while Near pointed a gun at the frozen Kira and L went to inspect Naomi. Mello grabbed onto a pipe running along the length of the room, steadying himself. He looked as though he had just sprinted 20 miles without a break. L stood up, not taking his eyes off Naomi.

"She's dead alright. Matt, Near, please search Kira and Mikami for firearms, and take their notebooks while you're at it. When you are finished train your guns on their heads and Mello can start time again." They worked fast and soon time had started again. Kira finished laughing and soon realized what was going on.

"How did you lot get in here? L… Near… WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Kira stared at them, eyes bulging.

"I'm sorry Light, I truly am." L murmered. Melissa heard a loud bang as Matt pulled the trigger and Kira crumpled to the floor in a pool of dark red blood. Matt cocked his gun again pointed it at Mikami, but the second Kira was too fast. He pulled a gun out of a secret compartment of his jacket pocket that they had overlooked and shot Melissa right in the heart.

Someone screamed "NO!" and Matt pulled the trigger and shot Mikami in the skull, killing him instantly. L rushed over to Melissa and checked her pulse, it was weak and fading.

In one split second Melissa could see the future, everything that was about to happen, what would become of Mello. What would become of all the others. Then it started fading away, everything was turning to grey. She managed to force out her last words.

"The path of the traveler is not easy, you will overcome many difficult and painful obstacles. When you find the path others will discover their abilities." She closed her eyes for the last time. The grey completely overtook her and everything went dark.


	14. Chapter 14 Funeral

The day of the funeral was warm but cloudy. Melissa's parents had been told she had been murdered by a psycho killer who then killed himself. The funeral was being held back in Britain, Melissa had been cremated in Japan and brought back for the funeral service.

Mello was devastated. Out of all the people that died at his hand, Melissa was the only one who didn't deserve to die, at least in his view. Through the entire funeral he thought about Melissa's last words. At the end of the service he rushed out into the street and hid in a back alley. He slumped against a wall. All of a sudden a blinding pain blossomed in his head and a voice began speaking.

"Prepare for the worst, it is likely you will die, but it is imminent that you will experience pain worse than you have ever experienced before. Your job is to light the path for others, after that you have no other purpose. Get ready, they are coming. They will try to stop you. Good luck traveler, you're going to need it."

The pain subsided in his head and he looked out into the horizon, wondering about what was coming. Little did he know that what was coming was bigger than what he'd ever experienced before. That day, dear reader, was only the beginning of a long journey for the only traveler on the face of the earth.

To be continued in part 2: Traveler


End file.
